


Worlds Apart

by Ladybird1864



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child, Dimensional Tear, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family, Happy endings possibly, Hybrids, King and Queen, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Snow elf, badassness, dimensional hopping, husband, slightly AU, wife - Freeform, worlds apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: Dragonborn Aragon is a Nord from Skyrim thrust into the world of Thedas where he has to fight to stay alive in a world where magic is feared. Ripped from everything he knows leaving behind his Dragonborn wife and infant daughter he battles his way through turmoil back to them. But what happens when he doesn't need to fight for them anymore? What if they fight to come to him?This is the story of Aragon and Madalina Fenrarik Both fated to save different worlds but forever to be together in the end.





	1. Worlds Apart No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madalina has defeated Alduin eater of worlds and is brought to the realm of the divines. Akatosh gives her one last quest, go to another world and defeat an evil she has never known. Along side her daughter Amara and her trusted companions Odahviing, Vigilance and Shadowmere she searches the new land for a safe haven and finds more than she could ever ask for.

                                                                         

             Madalina & Aragon Fenrarik

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"At peace my daughter. You have done well" a ethereal voice sounds and Madalina looks around through the expanse of white that she stands in. "Where am I" What happened after I killed Alduin?" her voice trembles confusion welling up in her eyes. "Fear not Madalina. You have succeeded in the task I had given you now its time to do another. There's a world in need of your help" Akatosh appears and tears well up in her moonbright eyes.

"I'm tired, father. I don't think i have anything else to give. My husband Aragon was taken from me, our daughter is the only thing I have left of him and now you ask that I lose her too? I fulfilled my task Akatosh. Please just let me rest" she pleads and he smiles softly and pulls her to him.

"You have suffered so much and for that I am sorry. My beautiful daughter, just and fair, You are correct, I have taken so much from you and given you nothing put pain in return so I will right my wrongs. You will go with your Child, There is someone on that world waiting for you who loves you so very much. Take Odahviing as well so that he may protect you my child. I love you dearly, you will get your happy ending, maybe not how you though it would be but you will get it" he says and pulls back cradling her face between his hands.

"Now go my daughter. Save this world so that you may rest afterwards. Go" he whispers and kisses her head and in a flash of light disappears. Madalina blinks and looks around her eyes stopping on a large mirror that's framed with two aspen trees with silver leaves. she walks towards it and tilts her head when no reflection appears. she touches it and pulls her hand back when it ripples like the surface of a lake. an Image of a large mountain with a waterfall appear. a river flows past the edge of the mirror and she takes a deep breath and steps through.

 

"Momma!!" Amara squeals and Madalina opens her eyes to see her daughter running towards her, her short green elven robes bouncing as she runs. Madalina catches her as Amara flings herself into her arms. Vigilance barks in greeting and Madalina's eyes widen when she sees him sitting next to Shadowmere and Odahviing. "Momma you came! A man appeared at the homestead and told me he would take me to you" Amara says and Madalina looks at Odahviing who looks back at her knowingly. "He called me Lotkiir Monsemon! Does that mean he's really my grandfather?" she asks her big blue eyes filled with hope. "Yes my little Dovah, he is your grandfather" Madalina whispers and Amara's smiles widens.

 

"Its so pretty here!" Amara murmurs as Madalina sets her down. Madalina looks around listening to the sounds of the insects and animals of the strange land. "I found a friend while we were waiting for you, can I keep him?" Amara asks and she looks down to see her daughter clutching a small grey Fennec fox in her arms. "if you take care of it, yes" she says and Amara squeals in delight as Madalina picks her up and sets her on Shadowmere's back. "Odahviing will you fly overhead and scout the area. Get an idea of our situation and what way we should travel. Try to locate a safe place for the night" she says and Odahviing huffs and launches into the air circling twice before flying ahead. Madalina pulls herself into the saddle behind Amara and wraps and arm around her small waist and leads Shadowmere into a trot following the path Odahviing showed her.

 

As they travel through the thick underbrush  Amara plays with the fox which nips at her fingers playfully and Vigilance chases Shadowmere's tail whom flicks it away every time he gets close. Madalina's long pointed sensitive ears listen for anything potentially dangerous twitching slightly at every noise she hears. her fingers play with the amulet of Mara around her neck as she thinks of her husband Aragon. Sadness creeps into her making her lips press together in a tight frown twitching as if they're about to let out a sob. 

 

She swallows hard and breaths out through her nose trying to hold back tears of a half a decades old pain. "Momma look" Amara murmurs and Madalina looks to where her daughters finger points and sees a slightly crumbling archway that surrounds a clearing with a statue of a large wolf in the middle that has a flag posted next to it. She stops Shadowmere near an opening and gets down walking towards the ruin Auriel's bow raised slightly an arrow settled on the bowstring.

 

After deeming the spot safe for camp she starts to set up a tent as Amara collects twigs as kindling for the fire. Odahviing lands on an archway a ram dangling limply from his jaws an offering for Madalina and Amara's dinner. "Thank you Odahviing" Madalina murmurs running her hand over his neck. "Anything for you Dovahkiin" he rumbles and sets the ram down next to the small fire. Madalina prepares the ram for cooking her eyes flickering to Amara's form every so often to make sure she hadn't wandered off.

After dinner Amara lies next to Madalina while she runs her fingers through her hair. "Momma, do you think daddy is Looking for us?" She asks and Madalina looks down at her moving a piece of hair from her forehead. "Of course he is baby. No matter where he is I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to find his way back to us" she murmurs and Amara snuggles into her side. "But its been so long. I miss him" she says and Madalina sighs. "I know baby, I know. I miss him too" she whispers staring up at the tents canopy.

 

~In Skyhold~

"Inquisitor, may I have a moment" Solas says as he watches Aragon rifle through some reports. "Of course Solas. What is it?" he asks and looks up at the elven man. "I felt something in the fade. It seems something unlocked an Eluvian in the Emerald Graves. Its concerning" he says and Aragon stands up a little straighter at this. "I though there wasn't an Eluvian there" he says confused and Solas shakes his head. "There's Eluvian's everywhere inquisitor. The ones you know of where left unlocked but this one was locked by an ancient elf. Now its unlocked. The power it would take to unlock it is what's concerning. Spirits talk about a woman in white traveling with a child and a dragon. They call her Ancient one. Whomever this person is came from that same Eluvian that was unlocked in the Emerald Graves" he says and Aragon sucks in a breath. "It couldn't be" he whispers and Solas narrows his eyes at him slightly. "Inquisitor?" he asks and Aragon starts to pace. "Its not possible..... I didn't think....." he mumbles and turns towards Solas "Solas, prepare to travel. We're going to the Emerald Graves at first light" he says and Solas bows his head slightly. "As you wish commander. I will notify Cassandra and Varric as well" he says and leaves brain whirling. Aragon has to know something. And Solas intends to find out what he's not telling him no matter what the cost.

 

"Do you know what's got the Inquisitor in a tizzy? I mean he's got us up at the ass crack of dawn and headed into the Emerald Graves. I though he said he'd never go back" Varric says as they approach the first camp settled on the border. "I've tried to talk to him. He refuses to tell me why we're here. Its aggravating that he's not talking. How am I supposed to help him if he's so secretive?" Cassandra huffs and Solas tilts his head staring ahead at Aragon who stalks into the camp body thrumming with energy. "Something's changed. His energy is more alive like he's found something he's been missing" he murmurs and Varric raises an eyebrow. "Didn't know he was missing anything. Well besides his head as of right now" he mutters and Solas frowns at the dwarf.

 

"Inquisitor! Its a surprise to see you here. I though you wouldn't come back after what happened last time" Harding says her eyes wide in shock. "Don't remind me. But something is going on and I need to be sure its not something dangerous" he says and she nods. "Well there's been reports of a large red dragon flying over head. It hasn't attacked anything and seems to ignore everything around it. My last report stated it was heading east landing every night and returning to the sky in the morning. Its taken only a single ram each night and stays low after that" she tells him. "That's odd. You'd think it would hunt more. A single ram wouldn't be enough to feed it even if it hunts every night" Cassandra says and Varric laughs. "Of course you would know this Seeker" he teases and she glares at him. "Thank you Harding" Aragon says and gestures his group to follow him. "Cant even let us rest for a minute Killer? You must want to kill this dragon really bad" Varric says and Aragon shakes his head. "We're not killing it" he says and Varric gasps. "What?" his outburst is ignored and Solas studies Aragon. Whatever he's hiding involves this dragon and Solas isn't so sure what to expect from him anymore.

 

Farther into the day Varric grumbles under his breath and Cassandra glowers at him. Solas watches Aragon as he pushes them to their limit all the while a distant look in his usually bright blue eyes. His fingers play with that odd amulet that he always keeps around his neck. Solas always assumed it had magical properties but could never get Aragon to take it off.

Every time he hints at it Aragon snaps and get irritated with him shutting the rest of the group out for no less than a day. His brain works hard trying to gather clues thinking back to every encounter and conversation desperately trying to piece together whatever Aragon could be hiding. Solas clenches his jaws as all he gets is more questions than answers.  

"Wait I hear something up ahead. Ready your swords" Cassandra whispers and they tense as they see a rift up ahead and a figure dressed in black with some sort of white pelt handing from their shoulders fighting the demons that spill out of it. "By the Nine" Aragon whispers and Solas looks from him to the figure who wields a golden sword in one hand and a ball of purple energy in the other. with a flick of their wrist a bolt of electricity soars at a demon turning it to ask on contact making his breath hitch. He'd never seen magic being that strong since the veil was created and it both intrigued him and made him suspicious.

The figure swings their sword at another demon and shouts at it making it fly back. Aragon rushes in then and starts to fight the demons making his way towards the rift. "They just did what Killer does. I thought no one else could do that" Varric says and Argon lifts his hand to the rift to close it. with a snap it shuts and everything is quiet but their slightly labored breathing. Aragon turns towards the figure but is cut off by a scream. "Daddy!" a child's shout breaks the silence and Solas looks over in shock as a young girl jumps off a large black horse and runs over to Aragon long brown hair flowing behind her. Aragon grabs her and pulls her to him "Amara!" he whispers and Varric gasps. "No way!" he says and Aragon looks up at the figure eyes filled with tears.

"Madalina?" He asks and the figure shutters dropping their sword and pulls their hood off before rushing towards him. Aragon stands up and wraps his arms around her pulling her as close as he can trapping the child between them. "Aragon!" the woman cries arms wrapped around his neck face buried in his armored chest. "I've got you love. I'm here" he whispers and kisses her head. "By the maker" Cassandra says and Solas looks closer his eyes widening as he notices why she's shocked. The woman that Aragon clutches protectively to him is as tall as him with long white hair and ears so similar to his own that it makes Solas sway. The child has the same pointed ears but has Aragon's hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again Aragon. You left for Whiterun and I waited! For months but you never returned" Madalina cries and Aragon tightens his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you or our daughter. I tried everything to get back to you. I never stopped looking for a way to get back to you. But I'm here now and I'm never leaving you alone again. I promise. You kept me going, you made me keep fighting so that I could get back to you. I'm so sorry" he says and kisses her.  


	2. The Fall Of The Snow Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon explains what Madalina and Amara is to his group and they head back to Skyhold

                                                                

The Dwemer And Snow Elves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragon carries Madalina into his personal tent and gently lays her down on his sleeping cot. crouching down next to her he caresses the side of her face "Inquisitor, Aragon may I come in?" he hears Cassandra asks softly from the doorway of the tent. 

"Yes, Cassandra you may" he says and stands up to face her after pulling some furs over figure.

"I didn't know you had a family before this" she starts carefully choosing her words after a moments thought. "I purposely didn't tell you" he says and her jaw clenches. "Why? we could have helped you find them. They would be protected. Why wouldn't you tell us?" she asks.

"Because when I first woke up you threatened to kill me. What was I supposed to think? That you wouldn't go after my family and use them against me. Even if you could, I wouldn't ask. You know my story, even your best people wouldn't be able to find them. I'm not from here and neither are they. As for how they got here, I do not know nor do i care because all that matters right now is I finally have my family with me. That's all I've been wanting, fighting for" he says and her eyes soften.

"I am sorry for how you were treated when you first woke up on Thedas. But I have my concerns. Do you not think it is possible that Corypheus may have brought them here to use them against us?" she asks and Aragon narrows his eyes. "Why don't we go find out Seeker" he says and a walks past her and out of the tent. Cassandra sighs and looks at Madalina who lies still on the cot sleeping and she shakes her head and follows Aragon out.

 

"Are you like Momma? You look like her. I hope you are like her she all alone now. Da said the bad men wiped her kind out a long time ago and she was the only one left besides her brother. But even he went away" Amara asks looking up at Solas with wide hopeful eyes. Solas stares down at the child eyes slightly wide at her words.

"I don't know Da'len. I'd have to know more about your mothers family first to give you an answer" he says and she sighs. "Amara will you come here for a moment" Aragon calls and Amara looks back at Solas "I'm sorry mister but my Da's calling. You can come with me if you want" she says and holds out her hand making Solas smile slightly.

"Aright Da'len" he says and takes her hand following her towards Aragon.

"Yes Daddy I'm here" she says and Aragon smiles at her, "Do you remember where Odahviing went? I need to speak with him" he asks and she nods quickly. "I'll show you!" she says and pulls her hand from Solas' quickly creating a ball of light that illuminates the surrounding area. "She's a mage?" Cassandra asks and Aragon looks at her. "Every Ancient Snow Elf had magic. They where very talented in the art as you can see with Amara" Aragon says and Solas' eyes widen.

"Ancient Snow Elves?" he asks and Aragon nods. "I'll explain later but first I must speak to someone" he says and follows his daughters magelight. 

 

they come upon a small clearing and Aragon stops his eyes scanning the area. " _Drem Yol Lok Punmakdovah"_ a deep voice echoes through the shadows making everyone but Aragon and Amara tense. "Odahviing you know I'm not as adverse in our language as Madalina and Amara is and we have guests" Aragon says and Bright golden eyes blink back at him.

"Of course Dovahkiin. My apologies" Odahviing says and steps out of the shadows making Cassandra gasp and step back sword out defensively. "Inquisitor!" she hisses and Aragon ignores her.

"I hear you brought my wife and child back to me. I should properly thank you for that" he says and Odahviing lets out a deep rumble in his throat.

"Nid. I did not, our father Akatosh did after she defeated Alduin. I merely ensured she and the little Dovah arrived safely. And I will continue to serve her for she has proven to be the strongest of our brethren" Odahviing tells him and Aragorn sighs. "I should have fought him with her. It was our destiny not hers alone" he says and Odahviing shakes his head.

"No Dovahkiin. It was hers and hers alone. Yours was to be brought here and Akatosh made sure that happened. Now she is here to help you save this world as was always your destinies. There is an evil coming. A very strong foe is to be fought and only two Dovah's together can defeat it" he says and slinks around him. 

"Call me if you are ever in need for you are a part of Regdovah and I will honor that. I'll keep watch if you keep her safe" he says and Aragon smiles. "It was nice to see you again, Odahviing" he says and Odahviing bows his head " _Bo Ko Drem_  Dovahkiin" he says and launches off the ground into the night sky.

"Um, killer. That was a dragon" Varric says his eyes wide. "I know Varric" Aragon acknowledges him and Varric laughs nervously. "And it just talked" he adds. "Yes it did" Aragon turns to him a slight smirk on his face. "And you spoke back to it why?" He asks and Aragon laughs. "Because that was my wife's most trusted companion. Odahviing is her protector and her secret weapon. I had to thank him for bringing her and my daughter to me safely" he tells him walking back towards camp.

 

"Inquisitor, what did you mean when you told us about Ancient Snow Elves and magic?" Solas finally speaks up and Aragon sighs. "My wife is one of the last Ancient Snow elves. They where the first inhabitants of Skyrim my homeland. They where once a beautiful and prosperous race and were very adept in the art and practice of magic. They where called Snow elves because of their snow white skin and matching hair as you've seen with Madalina. Once the Nords Landed on the shores The elves greeted them with kindness and we in turn slaughtered them" Aragon says clenching his hands at his sides.

"What happened?" Cassandra asks her eyes wide in shock.

"A man from a Nordic city kidnapped a woman from one of their settlements and they attacked in an attempt to bring her back. They destroyed the city and killed everyone within it. That night was known as the Night of Tears and the start of a war. Ysgramor and his two sons where the only survivers and vowed to drive all the snow elves from Skyrim and they did just that. Only they didn't let them leave. He killed every elf he came across and the survivors fled to the Dewmers or also known as Dwarves. They are different than you through Varric, they where another race of Elves that lived underground. They agreed to protect them but at a terrible price. They fed them a fungus that over the centuries caused them to go blind and then forced them into slavery. Those now are called the Falmer. Mindless shadows of a once beautiful race. And all that's left of the Dwemer after they disappeared thousands of years ago" Aragon says and Solas listens to the tail with pain in his heart.

"How did Moonbright survive though?" Varric asks and Aragon sighs.

"Her brother smuggled her out of the fighting when Ysgramor marched on their village. They hid in Akatosh's temple until I came across them on a mission. My race is very racist and with good reason but it shouldn't be towards everything not human. When I first saw her wrapped in white and gold I though she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. My parents would have died of a heart attack if they had found out I married an elf. let along a Ancient snow elf but there was nothing anyone could say to me that would make me change my mind. She's my match in everything and I love her for it" he says and Cassandra swoons.

"That's so romantic" she murmurs and Varric raises and eyebrow at her.

"Not a word of this Dwarf or I'll kill you this time" she threatens and Varric chuckles. "Sure you will Seeker. Killer, your story is nice but the timeline is confusing. You said that the Battle between your kind and hers took place Thousands of years ago. And That Moonbright and her brother ran during an attack on their village. How can that be if it took place that long ago?" Varric asks and Solas watches Aragon closely.

"Ancient Snow elves where known to have a very long lifespan. The oldest snow elf was recorded to have lived a little over four millenniums. Madalina has lived for no more than two millenniums and with her dragon blood mixed in she will live for longer" he explains and his companions stare at him with wide eyes. "Doesn't that mean you'll die long before she does?" Solas asks and Aragon sighs. "With my dragon blood I will live longer than the average human. But even then she will outlive me by Centuries. But that's the price you pay when you fall in love with an elf. And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world" he murmurs and silence takes over after that leaving everyone to their own thoughts.   

 

A ray of sunlight streams through the slightly open tent flap warming Madalina's face. Her cheek twitches at the intrusion of light her eyes flutter open. Warm solid arms are wrapped around her waist and her head is pillowed on a firm chest that slowly rises and falls. Amara is snuggles in a bedroll of her own a few feet away and Madalina sighs softly. her eyes flicker up to look at her husbands face.

The same chestnut curls fall down to his shoulder but is missing his regular braid that she used to do for him every morning. Dark purple war paint is smeared across his forehead and cheeks and the scar he got from a bandits arrow still mars his jaw line. She reaches up and traces the familiar outline and Aragon's sea blue eyes quirk open a smirk twitching upon his full lips. "Good morning my beautiful wife" he murmurs deeply and a smile appears on her face as she snuggles closer to him.

"Aragon" she murmurs and he kisses the top of her head arms tightening around her. "You undressed me" she mumbles and he chuckles thumb caressing her arm. "I thought you'd be more comfortable in my shirt. And you know how I am, I love how you look in my clothing" he says and moves his hand down under the blankets and grips onto her thigh. Her eyes trail to his and he rolls over on top of her lips attaching to hers. his other hand pushes up his shirt and latches onto her waist as he deepens the kiss licking her lips in a plead for access. she grants it and their tongues dance together. Aragon pulls back slightly lips leaving scorching kisses down the side of her face and to her neck and her eyes flitter close a low moan slipping out of her mouth.  

 

Aragon's hand grasps at her underclothes and slides them down her thighs making her gasp at the friction of his callouses running along her hypersensitive skin. "I've missed you so much my love" he whispers and thrusts up into her making her let out a choked sob he muffles with his lips. Madalina wraps her legs around his waist and he grips onto her hips holding her body up giving him more access to her. His other hands tangles in her hair at the base of her neck as he nibbles her neck leaving love bites in his wake. "I love you Aragon" she keens as she orgasms and he smiles into her neck reaching his own release. he gently kisses her lips as she tries to catch her breath

"I've missed this" Aragon says and she chuckles snuggling deeper into his side "What, the hot passionate sex?" she teases running her fingers lightly over his chest. "Well that too. Its mostly waking up with you in my arms. Making love to you is just a pleasurable side benefit" he tells her and she giggles smacking his check lightly. 

"You didn't rip my underclothes did you?" her eyes widen as she tries to sit up making Aragon chuckle and pull her back to him. "No sweetheart, I'll save that for when we get to Skyhold" he says and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Skyhold?" she asks and he smiles. "Yes. My castle names Skyhold. Where I lead the Inquisition" he tells her and she scoffs. "You have a castle? A real castle made of stone?" she asks and he brushes a strand of hair from her face "and large stained glass windows that would put the Blue Palace to shame. And we'll have out own tower all to ourselves" he tells her and she stairs up at with wide eyes. "A whole tower? Just for the two of us?" she echo's and he nods running the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. "Yes. And there will be plenty of space for you to keep your hoard of things you seem to pick up on trips" he teases and she glares at him playfully.

"All those things paid for our homestead and your fancy Dragonbone armor and weapon set so don't act like my hoarding is a bad thing" she huffs and he smiles and pecks her lips "I would never" he whispers against her lips and she rolls her eyes pushing him off her and pulling herself up off the bedroll.

"Sweetheart" he whines and she growls as he tries to wrap his arms around her waist. she shoves him and he backs up towards the tents entrance and she gives one final push and he stumbles out of the tent. "Love I didn't mean it! Madalina sweetheart please" he begs and his clothes are thrown at him.

A chuckle sounds behind him and he looks over his shoulder at Varric who stands there smirking at him. "Trouble in paradise Killer?" he asks and Aragon grunts. "What'd you do now?" Varric asks and he sighs.

"I told her about Skyhold and how we'll have a tower to ourselves with plenty of space for her nick nacks that she seems to stockpile on" he says and Varric hisses.

"Damn killer, you called her a hoarder. You'd think with the amount of time you'd been with her you'd know to never call a woman a hoarder" he chuckles again as Aragon groans when his boots come flying at him smacking him in the face. "She's got an arm that one" Varric says and Aragon nods rubbing his jaw "you have no idea" he grumbles and freezes when he hears chuckling.

He turns around to see the whole camp staring at him with bemused expressions and he looks at Varric who looks about to die of laughter. "What is everyone staring at?" he asks and Varric coughs.

"You Inquisitor. They are staring at you because their fearless leader just got thrown out of his person tent by a woman they have only hear of. And it doesn't help that your only in your underclothes eventful night?" Solas asks amused with a slight smirk twisting his lips.

"Morning Solas" he grumbles and pulls on his pants and buckling his belt. The tent door flaps open and Madalina steps out with Amara on her hip barely just waking up.

"Lina?" Aragon whispers and she sends him a smoldering look making the three men shudder. "Damn" he mutters as he watches her settle down my the fire with Amara in her lap. "Baby do you want one braid or two today?" she asks running her fingers through her hair. "one" Amara mumbles rubbing her eyes with her fists. Madalina nods and starts to braid her daughters hair while humming the tune to beauty of dawn softly. " _A serpent lights_

_the ancient sky_  
 _A threat of tainted stars_  
 _Evil stirs and in its wake_  
 _The souls of mortals sway_  
  
 _Sorrow reigns_  
 _Over fields of red_  
 _Spirits pace_  
 _Through the shadows cast by their graves_  
  
 _These are days and nights of venom and blood_  
 _Heroes will rise as the anchors fall_  
 _Brave the strife, reclaim every soul_  
 _That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn_  
  
 _Darkness strives to blind the strong_  
 _But Faith will guide our swords_  
 _Loyal hearts we'll stand as one_  
 _And fight with shields of Hope_  
  
 _Pride fuels the deadly fire_  
 _That devours our tower of gold_  
 _The drums of war will rage and roar_  
 _Till the sun burns bright once more_  
  
 _These are days and nights of venom and blood_  
 _Heroes will rise as the anchors fall_  
 _Brave the strife, reclaim every soul_  
 _That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn_."

 

After breakfast Aragon walks towards Madalina who stands over the cliff looking out over the trees below her hands clasped behind her back. He smiles softly and unclasps her hands intertwining their fingers and wrapping his arms around her waist settling his head on her shoulder lightly peppering kisses on her neck. "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I've just had a rough few days trying to get used to everything here" Madalina murmurs running her thumb over the top of his hand. He tightens his hold on her and nuzzles her neck. "Its alright sweetheart. I'm sorry I indirectly called you a hoarder. You where right though, all those things did pay for our home. Maybe not my armor so much since you made is yourself but it helped" he says and she lays her head on his. "I love you" she says and he smiles "I love you too. You ready to head to Skyhold?" He asks and she sighs "I guess so. This is the start of a new life for us" she says and he nods leaning up to kiss her. "Yes it will. And I wont leave you this time. No matter what" he promises her. 


	3. Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Zu’u fen Vaaz mok yu trof ahrk nahkip faal reyziin yu Odahviing ~ I will tear him to shred(s) and feed the remains to Odahviing ~ (Winged Snow Hunter)  
> Ahmul ~ Husband

   

**~Aragon Fenrarik~**

* * *

 

Aragon awakes to color stained light dancing over the white silk sheets of his elegant orlesian bed. he turns over and kisses his wife's bare shoulder wrapping an arm around her waist. Sighing in her sleep she shifts closer to him and he smiles into her skin, kissing her one last time before getting up and dressing in his armor. "Where are you going, Ahmul?" Madalina's throaty voice sounds and Aragon turns around to see her staring at him with hooded eyes her white hair spotted with color making her have an ethereal aura around her soft pale form. He smirks and walks over to her leaning down and kissing her deeply. "I have a war meeting my sweet Dovah. after that I have judgment to pass on a Magister then I shall spend the rest of the day with you and Amara. We can work on the tower or even spar. Whatever you desire to do I shall do it with you" he says and brushes her hair from her neck settling open mouth kisses there. "You're trying to seduce me" she groans and he grins into her neck. "And I'm doing a damn fine job at it too," he says roughly and she scoffs playfully nipping the underside of his jaw. He groans and she giggles leaving a trail of love bites down his neck enjoying the sounds she drags out of him. "Madalina, honey if you keep doing what you're doing I'm going to be late to my meeting," he says breathlessly and she sighs pulling away from him and he smiles lovingly down at her. "I love you my sweet little Dovah. Why don't you relax up here maybe get some more rest. We did stay up pretty late last night" he says proudly and she laughs swatting his chest lightly before leaning up and kissing him softly. "Go you big oaf, before your late and someone comes searching and finds more than they intended" she says and his eyes flash dangerously a low growl rumbling through his chest "It would be the last thing they ever see if they dare to try" he growls and kisses her roughly ripping a moan from her. "Mine" he hisses and she tangles her fingers in his hair yanking his head back gently biting his neck "Yours but also Mine" she rumbles deeply and he groans in agreement relaxing at her admission. pulling back he kisses her forehead and she quickly braids the small piece of hair she used to braid for him before he leaves the room headed to the war room.

 

Madalina gets up and walks out onto the balcony wrapping the sheets around her as she goes. She breathes in deeply as the brisk air nips at her exposed skin and watches the sunrise fully over the surrounding mountains. She hears laughter and looks down over the garden smiling as she sees Amara running through the gardens with Vigilance who chases her playfully. Her eye catches something to the side and she looks over to see a large grey man with impressively large horns curling up from his head looking up at her with his one exposed eye. They stare at each other for a few moments before movement pulls Madalina’s attention towards the open door. A small mousy woman enters tentatively and squeaks dropping a pot of water on the floor. “I didn't know Ser had someone in here. I’m terribly sorry for disturbing you my lady” the woman stutters and Madalina tilts her head as she watches the servant hastily kneels down to clean up the mess.

 

“No one knows I am here?” Madalina asks curiously and the girl shakes her head. “No miss. No one is aware the Inquisitor has any relations. He seemed to be a very private man never inviting a woman into his quarters” the servant tells her and Madalina smiles fondly bending down to help her clean up the shattered pot. “It seems my husband has left everyone terribly uninformed. I am Madalina Fenrarik my husband is Aragon Fenrarik otherwise known as the Inquisitor. It brings me great joy to hear he has stayed faithful whilst we were apart” Madalina says and the servant looks at her wide-eyed choking on air. “Now, would you mind helping me find something appropriate to wear?”.

 

Aragon sits on his throne staring down at Alexius as he glares up at him furiously.

“You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgment of your aid. The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement and attempted assassination on your own life, no less. Tevinter had disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magisterial as you see fit” Josephine tells Aragon and he nods curtly sitting back farther into the throne.

“remind me, what's the punishment  for nearly ripping apart time at the seams?” he asks in a mocking tone and Alexius’ expression turns to one of helplessness. “I couldn't save my son do you think my fate matters to me?”.

“Will you offer nothing more in your defense?” Josephine asks and he glares at her then turns to Aragon crazed defiance in his eyes. “you've won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered you'll lose it all in the storm to come. Pass your judgment, Inquisitor” he tells him and Aragon folds his hands in front of his mouth chewing slightly on his thumb.

“Alexius! Your magic was theoretically impossible, well here anyway. I could use people like you. Your sentence is to serve, under guard, as a researcher on all things magical for the Inquisition” Aragon announces and Alexius looks up equally shocked and disappointed. “No execution? Very well” he says and is lead away by inquisition soldiers. As most of the witnesses start to head out a voice sounds from behind him. “You didn't give him what he wanted” Madalina’s soft voice chimes and Josephine looks up in alarm to see a dark cloaked shadow standing slightly behind Aragon. “Inquisitor!” she shouts startled and Cullen pulls his sword out stepping towards them. Gasps of horror break out and guards come running ready to defend their leader. Aragon stands up and turns to her grumbling at the mischief dancing in her eyes. “This is what happens when you keep things from your advisors” she whispers a smirk twitching at her lips and twirls her wrist forming a magical barrier around the throne keeping everyone out. In a flash of glittering black, she dashes at him two daggers raised and he parries her slashes with his pair of dragonbone daggers. They silently battle each other their eyes never leaving the others as they twirl around the throne. Amara who has pushed herself past the crowd of soldiers watches her mother and father dance with wide mesmerized eyes a large grin on her face as blades clash and sparks fly. “Are they, are they dancing?” Leliana asks under her breath her posture relaxed as she notices the lack of intent to harm the inquisitor and now leaving her just slightly curious as to what is happening between the inquisitor and the cloaked figure.

 

Madalina finally knocks the daggers from Aragon’s hands and he huffs grabbing her wrist and spinning her into a twirl then dipping her back causing her hood to fall off. Everyone gasps as her face is revealed and the barrier comes down allowing Cullen to charge through. “Step away from the Inquisitor Mage” he barks blade pointed at her and she rolls her eyes slightly. “You didn't tell them I was here, did you Ahmul?” she asks and he groans realization settling through him. She chuckles lightly a smile gracing her lips “Momma! Papa! That was so beautiful!!” Amara shouts clapping wildly as she bounces happily in her spot making everyone stare at her in confusion. “Mistress Fenrarik! You forgot you're…” the servant trails off as she sees the scene in front of her causing her eyes to go wide. She drops to her knees in front of Aragon and Madalina her head bowed “I am so sorry Inquisitor! I never meant to walk into your chambers when your wife was indecent. I swear I didn't know she was there or I wouldn't have entered at all. I also beg your forgiveness for shattering a pot of water on your floor” she stutters and Madalina grabs Aragon’s arm “Oh Aragon, look at her! Tell her it’s alright! she’s been beside herself all morning because of an accident” she tells him softly and he nods. “It’s alright Nevara. You didn't do anything wrong all is forgiven”.

 

“Inquisitor?” Cullen’s unsure voice finally sounds and Aragon looks around as if finally noticing everyone’s defensive posturing. He sighs and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck as Madalina releases him and picks up Amara setting her on her hip. “Commander, Ambassador! I may have forgotten to inform you of my wife and daughters arrival to Skyhold last night. We got…. Well, I got a bit distracted and forgot to inform you” he says and wraps an arm around Madalina’s waist and pulls her closer to him. “Cullen, Josephine I would like you to meet my wife Madalina and my daughter Amara. Madalina, Amara this is Cullen Rutherford and Josephine Montelet. They work for the inquisition and are part of the council” he says and Cullen drops his sword in shock

 

“so, you're saying that this elf, who also happens to be a mage is your long lost wife. And that she was brought here  with your daughter, a horse, and a war hound of a breed I've never seen let along heard of before?” Cullen asks both hands flay on the war table as he stares at the couple who stands on the opposite side Aragon looking slightly embarrassed and Madalina staring at him with an amused expression on her face. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying” Aragon affirms Cullen’s assumptions. Cullen glances between him and Madalina his face flickering with a wide range of emotions before he sighs and slumps. “Of course you would drop something like this on use. It’s just like you not to tell us and let us find out in the most dramatic way possible”.

 

“If it’s of any help, I apologize for my husband's irresponsible behavior. I thought I taught him better than that but it seems his mannerism is still the same as when we first met” she states a slight glare on her face. Aragorn grins at her and her face twitches before softening annoyance still slightly visible in her eyes “And it also seems you still can't stay mad at me for long” he states childishly a cocky grin on his lips making her huff in response. “Well, so many will be upset with this news. All of those proposals will now be void” Josephine says and scribbles furiously on her clipboard. “Well, I for one would like to be filled in on what has happened to Aragon while he has been here” Madalina speaks up her eyes scanning the room with an eyebrow raised as no one speaks up. “Madalina, Honey” Aragon starts carefully and her eyes narrow instantly knowing she isn't going to like what he’s about to say.

 

Hours later Madalina storms down the halls of Skyhold an aura of anger and danger surrounding her. Aragon runs after her his advisors not far behind. “Madalina! Honey don't do anything rash” Aragon pleads as he struggles to keep up with his wife’s fast pace. “Zu’u fen Vaaz mok yu trof ahrk nahkip faal reyziin yu Odahviing” she growls in Dovahzuul the thu’um seeping into her voice making the stone castle shake at the power. Aragon groans with arousal and exasperation “You know I can't understand you when you speak Dovahzuul even though I find it extremely sexy.” Madalina halts and spins around to face him her eyes almost completely gold as she stares at him “I said I will rip him to shreds and feed the remains to Odahviing. He will suffer for touching what's mine. I will not tolerate such insolence. And if he wants to be a god, so be it. I will make him the god of failure and humiliation after I destroy him and everything he has worked for. I will show him the true power of a god and watch as he cries out as he realizes he can never be one” she snarls and Aragon grabs her face cradling it between his hands. “Madalina, come back my love. I am here, safe and with you. Nothing can touch me here as long as you are with me. Now calm your soul and return to me. You are drawing an audience” he whispers softly and watches as clarity creeps back into her eyes but her ethereal armor stays put. He leans closer to her kissing along her cheeks and towards her ear “Calm my love. Before Odahviing comes and we reveal our trump card before we intend to” he murmurs and pulls back to see her eyes are now her normal purple hue slight confusion swirling within them. “Aragon?” she whispers and he smiles at her tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear “There you are,” he says lovingly and kisses her softly. Her armor slowly dissipates and the crowd that has gathered around watch in horrified fascination as the man they know as the Inquisitor, Andraste’s chosen kiss a woman who emitted power and dominance into submission. Madalina pulls away first her eyes cloudy with fatigue as the rush of power she just produced has depleted her energy. “Let's get you to the room so you can rest, my love,” he says and picks her up then turns on his heel and carries her back into Skyhold where he sees his advisors waiting for him. “Inquisitor, what in the Maker's name was that?” Cullen asks hand clenching the pommel of his sword making Aragon narrow his eyes at him eyes flashing gold for a split second before he regains control. Cullen reels back at the familiar sight and Leliana eyes him in interest. “I will explain once I get her to our room. Meet me in the war room in an hour” he tells them dismissively and walks past them ignoring everything around him except for the woman in his arms.

 

“Will you please explain what that was now, Aragon?” Josephine inquires carefully seeing the small sign of agitation swirling in his eyes. “Madalina is Dragonborn like myself. Although we married long before we found out what we were we still felt the pull of our souls. As dragons, we all feel a pull to each other. A bond of kin making us protective of another. Now our case is a bit different since Madalina would be the first woman who has a dragon soul. In our case, we are what is called Silgro. The easiest translation I can give you is ‘soulbound’ or in simpler terms soulmates. When the other is threatened our inner dragon takes over and we do everything to protect out mate. In that state, we become the closet version of a dragon we can and won't come back unless the threat is eliminated or the other brings them back. During that time we won't feel fatigue, hunger, pain or empathy. Our sole purpose is to protect our soul's extension. It will also happen if one threatens our child, but we have more control over that transformation” Aragon explains his eyes scanning his advisors and gauging their reactions. “I’m assuming that is why you’re eyes flashed gold when you noticed Cullen’s hand on his sword” Leliana states looking purposely at Cullen who flushes in embarrassment. “Yes, though I was able to calm myself before I truly lost myself. It is part of our nature, and as dragons, we are very possessive of another if we deem them our soulbounded” he confirms.

 

“If I may ask, Inquisitor. What did Lady Madalina mean when she talked about showing Corypheus the ‘true power of a god’?” Josephine asks and Aragon looks over at her eyes guarded but he sighs and sets his hands on the war table as he gazes down at the map. “Madalina out of the two of us is closer to divinity than I am. Her soul is a direct line to Akatosh the dragon god of time. He created her soul specifically so even though she was born to an elven family and her body is that of an elf, she is really a goddess. Well her soul is anyway” Aragon murmurs fingers drawing patterns into the polished wood. “If she is considered a goddess to your people, how powerful is she, Inquisitor?” Cullen asks his voice forced as he tries to wrap his mind around the information presented. “So much more powerful than I, Commander. I honestly can’t tell you for sure how powerful she has grown from our time apart. The majority of our power comes from our shouts and the number of souls we absorb.  When we consume the soul of another dragon not only do we gain their knowledge but we gain their strength and a number of our abilities gain in power. Our physical strength is greater, our stamina and health go up and in her case, her magicka also gains in strength. Our shouts become stronger and our resistance is greater. So who truly knows how powerful my wife really is, because I don't know how many dragons she has fallen in the time we have been apart. I don't even know how long we have truly been apart. So that is your answer, Cullen. We won't truly know her full power until we are in battle and she fights alongside us.”

 

As the sun finally disappears behind the surrounding mountains Aragon slips into his bedroom, quietly stripping the armor from his body as he makes his way towards his bed. The silent form of Madalina lies under the silk sheets her face relaxed and bathed in the soft silvery glow of the moon. Aragon slips beneath the sheets and pulls the fur blankets over them as he lights the fireplace with the little magicka he has before pulling her to his chest. Madalina snuggles closer to her husband curling in towards him hooking her bare leg around his efficiently wrapping herself around him and preventing any escape. Aragon lets out a breath and buries his face in her hair inhaling her scent that smells of Lavender, honey and frost mirriam. His thoughts drift towards the conversation that took place around the war table and how he may not be strong enough to protect her from the dangers this world presents. The biased fear of mages and the disrespect shown towards Elves makes him tighten his hold on her as a fear of his own races through his veins. Madalina and Amara will be treated with fear, mistrust, and disrespect from those he has no sway over. Even those who follow him will treat them that way until he puts a stop to it. But even then it would only quell it from being said out in the open, or around them. How is he to protect the most important thing to him if he can’t put a stop to the actions of his own people?

 

A hand touches his cheek snapping him out of his thoughts and he lifts his head to see his wife looking at him sleep clouding her eyes as she caresses his face. “What bothers you so, Ahmul?” she slurs and he cups her neck, running his thumb over her pulse. “Nothing, my love. I’m sorry for waking you, go back to sleep” he whispers and kisses her. “Join me” she murmurs and snuggles back into his chest slipping back into the clutches of sleep. Aragon sighs and lays his cheek atop her head wrapping her in him before settling and joining her in the warm embrace of unconsciousness.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages:6 Words: 3360 ~Lightly Edited~


End file.
